Chaos is born
by fariesoul
Summary: Given to the Potters at age one, Apollo Chaos Moon, twin brother of Serenty Cosmos Moon, grows up thinking he is Harry Potter. SMHP
1. Default Chapter

Hi.

Prologue

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Don't worry Lily, It's only Albus."

"Ok", came the reply.

"Come in and sit, Albus."

"Thank you, James."

"Who's child is that your holding?"

"Not of importance, James", Albus sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly,"I want you and Lily to take him in James."

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"Yes, it's for the best."

"Does he have name?"

"He does", Albus looked worried for a minute but shook his head,"It's Apollo Chaos Moon, butI want you to change it."

"Ok, how about Harry James Potter?"

"Fine, I should be on my way", Albus took one more look at the child and pushed him into

James hands,"Good day"

"bye"

James took the child into the kitchen and placed him on the table.

"Lily, we have a son."

Lily came to look and smiled down at the child now called Harry.

"What should we do about his looks", Lily's question startled James as he had not been thinking

about how the child looked nothing like them.

"We'll Charm Him to look like us"


	2. Chapter 1

Hi.

Chaos chapter 1 

Harry looked up at the sound of tapping at his window. Outside was an owl with a letter and a package. Harry got up and opened the window to let the owl in.

"Hey there", the owl cooed and stuck out its leg. Once Harry had the letter and package untied the owl flew off into the night.

Harry started ripping open the letter. The paper crinkled when he pulled it out. The paper was yellow and was old. _'By the smell, it must be really_ _old_'; Harry mused and started reading what it said.

Dear Harry,

If you're reading this, then were dead. We have some news for you. Some news that may be of some help for you. We are not your parents.

Albus Dumbledore gave to us with only your name and the intentions of keeping you safe. Your real name is Artemis Chaos Moon. Inside this package is a Necklace that came with you. We did not know what it was, so we took it from you to give to you when you were older. We put a charm on you to make you look like us. On your 16 birthday it will come off. Please do not be mad at us. We love you.

With all our Heart

James and Lily Potter

Harry stared at the letter, shocked at its contents. They were not his real parents. He was not a Potter. He was not related to the Dursleys. That was defiantly something to be happy about. But still he was not related to James and Lily Potter. He didn't even know who his parents were.

Harry realize tonight was his 16 birthday. _After I change I will leave this house_, Thought Harry.

Harry looked at the clock by his bedside. _11:58_, Harry decided to lay down and patiently wait for the 2 minutes to pass.

12:00

Harry felt a tingling sensation go up from his toes to his fingers. There was a searing pain in is chest and sides. Harry felt like he was screaming but no he heard no sound. Harry gasped when it left. Finally it was over.

Harry got up and walked over to his trunk. Opening it, Harry started to pack the little he had out. He put the album, his homework, the books, and his invisibility cloak inside. Picking up his trunk, Harry went down the stairs and out the front door.

Tokyo, Japan

Serena Cosmos Moon got up from the bed in a "huff". '_It's not going to_ _be a good day' _Serena thought while she brushed her hair. She walked to the bathroom to get ready. After she was done she walked into her kitchen to make breakfast.

Living alone had its advantage. She did not have to share the bathroom was one. But living alone also meant that she had to cook for herself.

The apartment was small but was enough for one person. The kitchen had black and white tiles and the walls were white.

Serena sat down and ate her bacon and eggs. On the table was a newspaper. _'Luna must have brought this in_', Serena got up and walked over to the front door. Picking up her coat she walked out.


	3. chapter2

I'm SOOOO Sorry! Its Apollo Not artamis I somehow got names mixed up. I think I was going to put someone name artamis in the story but I don't know.

Chapter 2

Harry looked up as the Knight bus came into view. The bus stopped before him and Harry quickly got on.

"Hello mister." Said Stan, "What is your name and were you going?"

"Hi. My name is Apollo Moon and I would like to be drop off at Diagon Ally." Harry decided to use his real name after he realized Stan could not recognize him._ 'I must really look different'_ Stan Nodded and Harry took a seat on the farthest bed.

Soon the bus came to the entrance of the ally. Harry got off and went into the Leaky Cauldron. The place was not busy yet there were still people hanging around. Harry walked over to Tom.

"Can I please rent a room for the night?" Tom looked up at his voice.

"Sure, Sir. Right this way." Tom Took Harry up the stairs and to the sixth room on the left. Opening the door for Harry, Tom showed him in and then left without a word. Harry laid down and fell asleep.

Tokyo, Japan.

"Ms. Moon", Serena looked up from her paperwork to stare into the eyes of her secretary, "Ms. Moon, a Mr. Dominic is here to see you.

"Ok, show him in", Serena sat back in her black leather chair in her office. Her office was a huge room at the top of the building she owned. Yes, Serena Moon owned a company. And not just any company. But a computer company. Her lovely company was making business like there was no tomorrow. The building itself was 8 stories high. The bottom half made completely of Glass and the upper half of something else. The floors were marble and at least each room had a theme. Now back to her office. The walls were blue with a statue of the moon on the wall behind her desk. Her floor had white carpeting. The furniture consisted of her desk, 3 chairs including her black leather chair, 2 lamps, a couch, and a bookcase. Serena put her hand in her lap and waited patiently for Dominic to come in. Finally the door opened and Dominic walked in.

"I have found your brother", he stated.

Diagon Ally

Harry walked pass the shops thinking of the way he looked. You see after Harry woke up this morning he finally looked into the mirror. His hair was a mixture of blonde and silver and was unlike the mop of black hair he had before. His eyes were blue with a swirl of silver in them as well. His face was a bit angular with his hair framing it. Harry looked down and noticed he was taller than before. 'At least I don't look like a kid anymore', Harry thought. Harry reached gringotts and walked through the big doors. He walked up to the goblin writing behind the counter.

"Good evening", the goblin looked up. Harry continued," I would like to open up vault 574, please."

"Come right this way, sir." The goblin got up and motion for Harry to fallow. Harry fell in behind the goblin and both walked to the carts.

After Harry was done getting his money he walked towards the book shop. Harry got the books he wanted on dark curses and creatures and walked out heading towards the potion shop. Harry got some potion ingredients and walked out heading this time to his room in the leaky cauldron. After dropping off his bags of stuff Harry headed out to muggle London. Harry walked down the street dodging people while looking at shops. Finally seeing a good enough clothing shop Harry stepped in.

Tokyo

"What?", Serena gasped.

"I found your brother."

Were is he?", asked Serena.

"In London, going under the name of Harry Potter. He might of changed it to his real name of course after the appearance charm came off."

Serena stared at the man until the reality of what he said sunked in.

Serena didn't know she had a twin brother until a few years when her mother had told her of one of her children being kidnapped. Her mother showed her a picture and Serena was startled that they looked alike. She told her mother so and her mother told her they were twins. Ever since then Serena has been searching for twin, hiring investigators to go all over the world to find her twin. And now the search is over.

'_I've found my brother,' _Serena thought'_, Apollo Chaos Moon, I'm coming for you._

_Should I give himprotectors or just have him have friends from the silver melinium?_


	4. chapter 3

Hi! Thanks for the reviews. Just for you all to know, this is not a story were Dumbledore's this bad guy who's only using Harry as a pawn. Dumbledore knows only so much about Harry. Like his name. You'll find out the rest during the story.

Chaos Chapter 4

Harry looked around the clothing shop he stepped into. It was filled with all kinds of clothes. It had clothes from jock to gothic. Harry chose a little of each and stepped out of the shop heading for the leaky cauldron. Stepping in he walked up to his room and decided to change into some of his new clothes. He stepped into the bathroom and changed into jeans with a t-shirt that had metallica on it. Harry put his new clothes into his trunk. Harry than decided to have dinner at the French restaurant he saw when shopping in muggle London.

London.

Serena was happily skipping walking down the street. Her silver hair was bouncing and she was oblivious to all the stares she was getting. She was going to see her brother. Just the other day she owled Dumbledore about her predicament and he, being the generous old man we all know him as told her, she could go to Hogwarts to be with her brother. At the moment though, Serena was on her way to eat at a French restaurant she saw on the way to her hotel.

London-Harry

Harry glanced around him as he walked down the street. A couple of old couples and a silver hair girl was skipping down the street. Harry looked at her, trying to place were he seen her before. Harry shook his head and stepped into the restaurant. The décor of the place resembled the Eiffel tower. There were towers going up towards the ceiling and on the walls between them there were pictures of famous French places. Harry was seated in a booth in the back. Harry looked at the menu and ordered fish and some wine. He looked around the place once more and saw the silver haired girl looking at him.

London-Serena

Serena stepped into the restaurant and stared at the décor. Finally the waiter shook her out of her stupor and led her to a booth in the back. Serena looked around and saw a silver blonde hair boy sitting in the booth across from hers. He looked exactly like her including the eyes which were a mixture of blue and silver. 'So this is my brother', Serena stared at him until she noticed him staring back with a smirk upon his face. Se quickly looked away, blushing fiercely. Finally she got up and walked towards him.

The restaurant-Harry

Harry watched, amused as she turned her head away blushing. He was startled, however, when she got up and started to walk towards him. He couldn't deny the fact that they looked like each other and so he wondered if by chance, maybe, they were related. She was finally at his table. Harry leaned back.

The place-Me

Serena fiddled her thumbs as Harry raised an eyebrow at her. Finally she talked.

"Are you Apollo Chaos Moon?" Her voice was timid but firm in its own way.

Harry looked at her, not showing any emotion.

"Yes" He answered.

Serena looked relieve and then plopped herself across from him.

"Oh good, and here I thought I wouldn't get to see you till I went to Hogwarts." Serena paused,"Oh, by the way I'm Serena Cosmos Moon, your twin."

Hogwarts

Dumbledore looked at the letter in his hand, disbelieve could be showed on his face. 'This just can't be real' Dumbledore thought. But it was.

Dear Albus Dumbledore,

I would like to say sorry for all that I have done and would wish for you to help me in all the ways you can. In doing so, I would be a spy for the light and you would get valuable information about the dark lord.

Sincerely

Lucius Malfoy

Dumbledore put the letter down and sat back. He never thought it possible that the Malfoys would come willingly to the light side. Dumbledore stood up and walked out the door and down the steps, heading towards the Great Hall. 'I'll talk to Lucius after dinner,' he thought;' now it's time to eat.'

Malfoy Manor

"Draco, there are some things you must know", Lucius took a deep breath and stared at the blonde boy in front of him," You see, years ago I fell in love with a girl, named Selenity Moon and we had some children."


	5. chapter 4

Hi. Ok Harry is Apollo and Apollo is Harry. I'm just saying this to remind you and because I keep switching between the two names.

Chaos chapter 4

Apollo and Serena walked out of the restaurant talking like lost friends. They were heading towards the Leaky Cauldron because Serena wanted to have some hot tea and to talk about their relations.

Finally reaching the little wizard pub, they walked in and sat down in a secluded booth in the corner. After Tom got their orders, Serena sat back and sighed.

"Mother and Father met in Japan. They had both happen to be in the same little café called the crown arcade. They had instantly fallen in love with each other. So they dated and had us," Serena paused," They named us and loved us for the first few months of our time in their care."

"But….."Harry said.

Serena smiled and began again with "But our Grandfather on our Fathers side wanted him to marry a nice pureblood witch, so he left, and our mother found herself not able to care for us like she wanted to." Serena took a deep breath," So she gave us away. We were both found by Albus Dumbledore and he gave me to a nice family in Japan and you, to the Potters."

"So, whose are mother and father," Harry asked.

Serena took another lungful of air and answered," Our mother was Selenity Moon and our father is, Lucius Malfoy."



Lucius dusted himself of. He had just flooed into the leaky Cauldron and was going to go shopping for some potion ingredients. He looked around the pub, taking in the barkeeper, the gossiping witches and the couple in the isolated booth in the corner. Looking closer at them, he concluded, that they were familiar. They looked extremely identical with their silvery flaxen hair and silvery azure eyes. Both were wearing muggle clothing with, he guessed, some muggle logo or something on it.

Lucius decided to move closer, so he positioned himself in the booth next to theirs to hear what their discussion was.

He heard a girl's voice saying" Our mother was Selenity Moon and our father is, Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius gasped. 'His children were here and they who he is'.

Lucius got up and was about to turn around, when he heard the boy speak.

"You've got to be joking",

Hogwarts

Dumbledore stepped into his office and walked over to the fireplace.

"Malfoy residence" He called, flinging the floo into the hearth.

Albus walked into the Malfoy Foyer and called out for his newest emissary.

"Lucius, Lucius"

No reply came but, a blonde adolescent coming down the stairs.

"Can I help you, Professor?"

"Yes Draco, were is your father"

"He's not here"

Leaky Cauldron

"I'm not joking, it's true." Serena rolled her eyes,'theres going to be a long speech about how he's a deatheater and all, coming right up.'

"But he's a deatheater" Harry argued," How can he be our father? He's only been trying to kill me for most of my life."

"Apollo, he doesn't know you were in disguise as Harry Potter.", Serena was getting a bit infuriated.



Lucius was shocked. His son was Potter. He knew there was a reason he wanted to be a spy, besides the obvious reasons of only being a deatheater because Nacrissa put him under the Imperius curse. But still, Potter. Oh well.

Lucius sat back down. 'How was he going to get on his sons good side.'

Standing back up, Lucius turned and ran, smack into Apollo Moon.



Harry's eyes widen. 'Oh no', Harry thought.

"Good day", Malfoy said.

"Good day", Harry replied. Harry turned back around to see Serena coming to a halt by his side.

"Hello, sir" said Serena.

Hogwarts

Albus had left instructions to Draco to tell his father that he wanted to talk him and than had left. Flooing into Hogwarts, Albus's twinkling blue eyes stared strait into another pair of ocean blue eyes. Standing up, Albus made his way towards Fawkes. Petting him, Albus turned back towards his visitor.

"Hello, Selenity", Albus said.


End file.
